


Thwarted

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "awkward Cupid."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thwarted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "awkward Cupid."

Angelus catches the girl easily, grabs her silken dress, pulls her to him. He scans the skies, but there's no sign of the little winged sprite who's been making his unlife hell.

She's screaming, struggling, her sweat acrid with fear--he can taste it on the back of his tongue, sweetest nectar.

And then from nowhere there's a tiny arrow in her neck, a stunned smile on her face. She slumps slack in his arms, breathes, "Take what you need, darling," in his ear.

"Y'little bastard!" Angelus howls at the sky.

He kills her anyway. But it's scarcely any fun.


End file.
